1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a system usable by an electronic device for managing a message, and transmitting the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known portable terminals including smartphones based on various Operating Systems (OS), employ a message transmission/reception function and different types of message transmission/reception function applications (messaging services such as for text, color mail, mobile messaging, for example).
A user transmits/receives a message via a portable terminal and message content is displayed on a display of the portable terminal. Known smartphones provide a function enabling editing and storing individual messages and use a specific application to display transmitted/received messages based on date to identify time and date of message transmission/reception. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a known message window displayed in the form of a messenger having a dialog window. The portable terminal shows a message in the form of a dialog window for use in managing the messages and a specific application collates messages based on a message transmission/reception date and time 100. Also, individual received messages are stored and transmitted without reprocessing and re-handling. Due to limitation in a display size, a large amount of messages cannot be displayed, and in the case where an additional message is transmitted/received, existing messages may overflow a displayed screen image (such as conversation messages with a specific user) and are accumulated in a stack. Therefore, to view message content of a specific date or conversation content of a specific subject, a scrolling operation as in FIG. 1B is required. In the case of frequent message conversation with a specific user, it is difficult to manage conversation message content and it is difficult to retrieve previous conversation content with a particular user.